41 Little Bits of Heaven
by ShinjucAt
Summary: 41 drabbles between Shounen Ai pairings, hetero, odd pairs and committed three-somes.


Disclaimer: If I owned anything I'd be on a beach down in Florida drinking a gin and tonic.

Summary: Alchohol can impare one's judgement and lead to catastophy. But the names sure do inspire. 41 drabbles based off of those funny names the bars of America have given those little lots of satisfaction. Many pairings. Not what you'de expect.

Warnings: There will be slash, odd pairings and commited three-somes. If you no like stuff like that then I suggest you turn around and don't let the door hit you on the way out!

* * *

#1- Peppermint Stinger

Normally and quite often, Hiruma Youichi absolutely detested any form of sugar. It was garbage that rotted your insides and forced you on some transplant list.

However, when Sena kissed him after ordering a beverage to mark the season of Christmas, Hiruma decided that some sugar could prove to be dangerous in a good way.

#2- Nyack

"Watt... what have me and Panther told you about drinking foreign drinks without consulting us?" The American football player with the habit of drinking during school asked the intoxicated blonde while he was carried by the aforementioned Panther. Both of them were getting rather worn out from Watt's increased interests at the Third Street Bar.

#3- Bend me over

"You want me to do what?"

Standing tall, the elder Kongo brother tried hard to hold onto his dignity. Why had he bothered asking Ikkyu to do this? Oh, that's right, because asking his brother would bring him even more mockery then he had already.

"There's a sliver that's irratating my... tailbone. I can't reach it... so, could you... uh... please...?"

#4- Harlem

"Whooo! You were right Kakei! This place is sweet!"

Lagging about ten feet behind, Kakei growled lightly as he followed Mizumachi through the mutitude of storefronts the darker haired male had been stupid enough to mention to the blonde.

"Mizu- kun, please don't go up the downward escalator!"

Of course, Kakei's little redhead was sort of a consolation. What, with her wearing that short green skirt, light blue tank top and Deimon blaser around her waste.

"Sorry about that, Mamo-chan!"

#5- Green Gables

"Acoustic guitar held at the ready?"

"Yep."

"Bass guitar ready?"

"Hai!"

"Lyrics?"

The previously flawless look that had held the two musical football players up quickly crumbled and Julie was suddenly very glad she had brought the disgusting liquer her boys liked so much.

#6- Fruit of the Loom

Among the thousands of cheep, yet fashionable suits of Ai Ai corp. Taki Natsuhiko scanned with precise eyes for his boyfriend. Who, as per Taki's wishes had finally agreed to go with the blonde and buy a suit.

However, considering that Kuroki was such a macho man, Taki had the feeling that he would be the only one doing the actual shopping.

#7- Look out below

Kumabukuro Riiko was getting worried. She had never dated a football player before and now that she had been asked out by the younger Kongo brother she was suddenly very jittery.

"Watch out!"

Lifting her head up towards the sky, Riiko had only just enough time to blink as a pg-skinned projectile hit her square in the forehead. This date was off to such a rocky start already.

#8- Maiden's Dream

Fever spreading readilly through her body, the Oujo's manager tried with difficulty to stay awake while her grandfather drilled the team. There was just another half-hour to go. No big deal, right.

"Wakana?" An out of breath voice asked next to her. Hm, she hadn't be aware that Shin had been there.

"Yes, Shin-san?"

"Your body temperature is close to 102 degrees. You should be in bed drinking fluids." The ace of the White Knights said concern lightly reflecting in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll go home when practice is over. I'm just tired..." The excuses seem to pour out of her mouth, but still she sat down on the bench as he handed her some bottled water.

"Thank you, Shin-san."

"Hn."

#9- Quarter Deck

Nooky. A game of seduction that Sena had been roped into playing by his ever devious boyfriend. Lucky for the chibi, though, considering nothing was ever really won or lost.

Unless of course, someone pulled an ace, which Sena just had.

Peeking his eyes over from beyond the top of his card, the little eyeshield wearing chibi gave the demonic blonde a rather seductive and victorious grin.

#10- Roman Candle

In the air above the town, thousands of beautifully made lights sparked. The smell of smoke lingering in the air. July fourth had arrived.

Sitting upon an aged picnic table, three tall, sturdy looking males sat intertwined, enjoying the show. The blonde with the glasses laying his head against his darker skinned boyfriend smiled, handing his other boyfriend the bottle rocket they had bought earlier.

"Now, Homer when you light that thing don't forget to hold on before it goes off." Panther joked, lightly twisting a lock of Watt's hair.

"Don't forget to wear protection when we get a room tonight, Panther." Homer shot back, opening yet another beverage while Watt stuttered something at him.

#11- Teddy Bear

The Kongo brothers were a force to be reckoned with, Ikkyu would agree full-heartedly to that. But, while Agon was a fire breathing jackass with no respect for anyone, Unsui was the small cornerback's giant teddy bear. He had that whole gruff exterior to get by, but once Ikkyu got past that the older Kongo was too soft and sweet to be thought otherwise.

#12- Big Blue Sky

Water, though dangerous sometimes, was, to Mizumachi, a kind of home away from home. So when Kakei and Mamori said they were taking him to the beach on the weekend, the blonde had been extremely exstatic. Well, more than usual, anyway.

And so dragging the lovely redhead and slightly annoyed looking Poseidon towards the water edge, Mizumachi could not stop talking.

"... and there's this reef nearby with really pretty red and orange coral where the fish nest everywhere. Oh, and over towards the stands there's this guy who sells really delicious ice cream. Maybe we should drop by there later..."

And while he blathered away, he had just enough sense to notice each of his signifacant others circling an arm around one of his own arms, smiling.

#13- Horney Mohican

"Is this right?"

Lifting a smooth eyebrow, the star of the Shinryuji Nagas took the drink offered to him from Riiko, eyeing the contents suspiciously.

"I... don't think so." The Agon replied. But, he downed the drink anyway. Why waste good booze?

#14- Bloody Mary

The air in the club room suddenly became very still. Julie made a mental note to grab a broom and a mop later, because frankly, she knew something was going to break after this.

Across from the light haired manager, Akaba and Koutaro were in the middle of a very heated staring contest, brought on by the star kicker calling Akaba a sissy Mary.

#15- Devil's Delight

Kuroki was not feeling well that morning. The night before had been wonderful, Taki had taken them out and actually paid for dinner. A dinner that had included relatively nice wine.

He couldn't really remember what had happened after that, though.

#16- Lord and Lady

"And this year's king and queen of the prom is... Shin Seijuro and Kohana Wakana!"

Suddenly picking up on what the prom director was saying, the little football manager tried very hard not to send the punch she had been drinking through her nose and onto her dress.

#17- Scotch Solace

"Fucking chibi! This isn't even close to funny! Cut me down, this second or I'll blow your balls off!!"

Who ever had the guts to tape Hiruma to an overpass sign was probably the bavest man on the planet and deserved a metal... but, that man was not Sena and the chibi was currently trying to get his boyfriend down before a truck rammed against them.

#18- Ciao Baby

"Did you know that the Italian nation drinks wine like water?"

Raising a brow at the smaller blonde, Homer considered stealing Watt's computer later. Seriously, the guy wouldn't stop looking up weird traditions until someone litterally took a bat to his laptop.

But, until then, Homer would continue rubbing tanning oil on Panther, ignoring Watt for the rest of practice.

#19- Archers Punch

Unsui had never felt so exited and yet frightened all at once in his entire life. One second he had been trying to get his brother to lay off of Ikkyu and the next moment Agon had insulted the small cornerback, resulting in Unsui landing a punch to the right side of his younger brother's face.

Unsui would not be going to school tomorrow.

#20- Man O' War

"I can't stop! Somebody help! Please!!"

Running flat out behind a screaming Mamori, the two leads of the Kyoshin Poseidons had to resist screaming at each other.

"Mizumachi, I thought you said that horse was tame?!"

"He is, Kakei-san! It's just that his girlfriend is nearby!"

"So, are you saying that he's running full speed so he can knock some other horse up?!"

"...Yes."

#21- Soul Kiss

"I hate you so bad right now." The dark haired Hah brother said, almost casually while holding Taki in a choke hold.

"But why, my dearest darling?"

"You kissed me in front of the entire team!" The grip tightened slightly.

"But, we do that all the time."

"Open mouthed!"

"Oh, right... haven't we done that before?"

This question earned Taki zero oxygen for the next twenty seconds.

#22- Cherry Snap

Seven bottles decorated the club floor. One, spilling it's contents over an unconsious and poorly dressed Koutaro.

And standing in the door Akaba let a small grin settle on his lips. A:) Because the idiot was wearing the Cherry printed boxers the redhead had bought the kicker last Christmas and B:) because, well, he knew that when Julie arrived it was going to be so much fun.

#23- Ladybug

Keeping his hand steadily raised above the quivering form of the red insect, Agon watched for Riiko's reaction.

Should he squish the thing and keep it from flying onto his nose again, causing the girl to cry, or should he let it live and get himself a mere peck on the cheek?

#24- Muddy River

"Wakana, are you alright?" Shin asked in his usual stoic tone as the small girl tried to follow him up river.

"I... I'm fine. Keeping going, I'll catch up."

This was directly followed by her slipping on a patch of moss, causing the expected following of her falling back down into the brown water.

Deciding he should probably help her, Shin picked her up and placed her atop his shoulders. Better safe then sorry.

#25- Absinthe Cocktail

Green. Green and sickly. That's what Sena looked like when Hiruma dragged him off the street and into his appartment late at night. And as dissapointing as it was to the blonde, he couldn't help grinning insanely when the chibi still held onto him.

#26- Beach Berry

Colliding against his shins, Panther enjoyed the motion of the cool water of the sea.

Barring his teeth in a playful smile, the dark male carefully waded farther in, making sure that Watt didn't notice, taking advantage of the high I.Q.'d boy's telling off of Homer.

With a fine leap forward, Panther tackled the smaller male, dragging him into the blue water with him.

"Gotcha!"

#27- Capucello Solo

"Does this tie go with this suit?"

Lifting his hand to his lips, Unsui tried not to let loose the light chuckle forming at the sight of his little cornerback wearing a light red suit-- was it pink?-- trying to put on a yellow tie.

"Um, no..."

#28- Dej'a Vu

Royal blue eyes blinked open, trying to dispell the light creeping in from under the curtain windows, announcing morning's arrival.

Yawning, Mamori stretched, making certain not to bump either of her bed-mates. She didn't like waking them up too early. It would be almost cruel, considering they had practice later that day.

Lifting the covers to allow herself a way out, the redhead was almost at the edge, just before two hands came to pull her back under.

"Kakei, Mizumachi, let go. I have to make breakfast." She said, not raising her voice her command came out more like a subtle suggestion.

"Not yet Mamo-chan. You're still warm."

Sighing, Mamori settled back into her usual spot. The curses of sleeping in the middle.

#29- Electric Banana

The science lab.

Normally Koutaro and Akaba tended to avoid the room, since it was ground zero for things that could screw them up and send them to the hospital. But, this was also where Julie tended to go, if she was pissed off enough.

And they were right. At the center of the room she was at that moment dipping a freshly peeled banana into what was probably liquid nitrate or something else that turned anything into a popsicle.

Once she removed the banana from the chemicals, the two boys noted the plate and hammer next to her.

Five seconds later and SMASH! The banana was like a bomb shell launched into the air. And their Julie was, picking up the pieces and using them for cereal.

Maybe the boys should leave?

#30- Fuzzy Navel

While it was true that in the bedroom, Kuroki was no magician, it was equally true that he didn't really mind. Taki was the expert in that field, always finding ways to get the ex-gang male to shake and quake and beg for more.

#31- Godiva Whisper

"Don't waste all that chocolate in your coffee, it's expensive."

"Oh, come on Riiko! It's not that pricey!"

"It's Godiva, Agon. It took a fourth of my paycheck to get that."

#32- Jujube

"Shin-san... what's that hanging out of your pocket?"

Lowering his eyes from Wakana's eyeline, the dark haired male pulled a small bundle from his pocket. When it moved, whatever was inside clicked, not really like metal, lighter than that.

"It's for you."

Wakana, blushing, lightly accepted the gift, opening it she blinked, giving the male a grin.

"You remembered."

#33- Bird of Paradise Cooler

"Hawaiin shirts... Really?"

Grinding his teeth together, Hiruma tried not to blow Monta's head off. He promised Sena he would be good today. The blonde had lost a bet and he had to be good.

"If you really like that stuff, I can get you some more."

Did being good include not shooting the monkey point-blank?

#34- Black Widow

"Aaaaiiiii!! Panther, Homer, someone!! Kill this thing! Stomp on it!!"

While their blonde genius stood atop his bed, trying to melt into the wall, the other males tried not to roll their eyes while Panther nudged the baby spider into a cup.

#35- Fox Trot

Exhilaration. Dancing with another man might be incredibly difficult, but Ikkyu was so good at it! And, come on, he had Unsui for a partner, so was there anything better?

#36- Country and Western

"Do I look like I can cook? Really, Kakei-kun, I thought you knew me." Mizumachi said, teasing the fox eyed male as best he could while Mamori tied his apron.

"Mizumachi, it's not that hard to cook. Mamori can make twenty of these in an hour."

"But, why do I need to learn, then?"

"Because I'm pregnant and don't want to risk hurting the twins, dear." The redhead answered, giving an extra tug to the apron's ties.

"But... biscuits?"

#37- Lounge Lizard

"Should we even be here? I mean, this douesn't seem very smart."

Lightly plucking one of the strings on his guitar, Akaba ignored Koutaro, waiting patiently for the stage to open up. So Julie had told them not to come? Maybe this could get them some brownie points. Maybe...

Before Koutaro could start speaking in nervous half-sentences, the lights dimmed and the curtains to the stage finally opened, revealing their lovely girlfriend in nothing but a bikini and a waste shawl, getting ready to sing old fifties music to all the drunk bastards occupying the bar.

Dinner theater? Perhaps...

#38- Madras

The vague sound of castanettes and clicking made it's way to Taki's ears, awakening him along with the morning and the dent in his bed where Kuroki should have been the night before.

Lifting his eyes and head up, the blonde idiot almost had a heart attack when he was greeted by the sight of his dearest darlingest Hah Hah leaning over him with a red rose clenched between his teeth, in a freaking bull fighter's uniform.

"Get up, Taki-kun. We're going to Spain today, remember?"

#39- New Orlean's Buck

Outside of the relatively well-to-do hotel, Mardi Gras was in full swing. Women flashing as many men as possible, brightly colored masks being exchanged, necklaces clinking and cops trying to catch as few people as possible.

But inside the hotel, in their own room, Agon and Riiko were celebrating their own way. With coffee, popcorn and a horror movie.

Agon had caught the flu.

#40- Scorpion

As most females were, Wakana did not like anything creepy or crawly anywhere near her, if she could possibly help it.

So when she discovered a big black scopion in her locker, she had not been too happy. She, in fact, passed out, nearly hitting her head on a weight on her way down.

Lucky for her, two toned arms caught her before she hit the ground.

Shin made a mental note to get a better padlock for her locker later.

#41- Turtledoves

Atop Mount Fuji, three figures stood, gazing as the sun rose high into the sky, early morning coming into full bloom. Two males, one female, sitting on an old bench left from years ago.

Dozing lightly, Kakei leaned his head upon Mizumachi's shoulder, enjoying the feel of the ex-swimming star, while Mamori hugged both of their arms to keep them from falling off the bench.

It was their third year anniversary.

* * *

Okay, so I admit I've been gone for a while and haven't up-dated, but I needed to get this off of my computer. I don't know why, but these sorts of things are so much fun and it was a lot easier then my other fics, so... yeah.

R&R!!


End file.
